


Girls Trip

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future One Shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Amber and Andi are heading out on a trip, in the future
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Future One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Kudos: 16





	Girls Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a little future fic, set when the GHC are around 30. Might do more future one shots and flesh it out more. feel free to leave feedback and suggestions for one shots set in the future.

“Andi, c’mon. It’s time to leave.” Amber yelled from her car trying to get Andi out of her studio that had been constructed many years ago.

Andi yelled back “I just have to finish one last order.” 

Amber sighed and turned her car off. 20 minutes later Andi came out.

“Sorry, can we also stop at the post office? I need to get this shipped out today.” Amber rolled her eyes jokingly. 

“Andi, I thought you were taking it easy this holiday season?” Amber said as she helped Andi shove a suitcase in the back seat.

“Well, I was, but the holidays are my peak season for craft orders, even taking it easy can be a struggle.” Andi laughed as she loaded Amber’s car with packages. 

Andi was soon buckled in and Amber dashed away from Celia’s house.

Amber quickly tried to shift the conversation “So, are you excited for this trip?”

Andi smiled “Yeah, It’s been a long time coming, just us having a good time.” 

“And unlike everyone else, we don’t have kids preventing us from having fun.” 

Andi tried not to laugh “Amber, Cyrus and T.J’s kids are very well behaved, plus I carried one of them so you better not disrespect.” 

“Andi, I’m still working at the Spoon, angry kids throwing baby taters has made me hate all children.” 

Andi smiled “Jonah doesn't have kids, you can still hang with him.”

“He has like 5 dogs though, that’s even worse, at least kids can poop inside.” 

Andi’s phone then began to ring she noticed it was Buffy and answered “Hey, what’s going on.” 

Buffy spoke back “Andi, do you think Marty wants us to get back together?” 

“Flowers, or chocolate?” Andi asked.

“An early Christmas gift.” Buffy said with a hint of fear. 

“Buffy, we’ve discussed this, you just have to be open and honest, and take some space.”

“Andi that would have been great advice 10 years ago, but we kind of have to do this whole co-parenting thing regardless.” 

Andi got a bit of a cheeky smile on her face “and isn't that working out well?” 

Buffy responded with a hint of sass “yeah it sure is, he gets to be the fun one and I get to be the mean one.” 

“Buffy, I don’t think Emma thinks you are mean, and between us two, she finds it embarrassing when her dad wears those finger shoes. What was the gift anyway?” 

“You know what I’ll tell you when you get back, tell Amber I said hi, text you later.” Buffy abruptly hung up.”

Amber rolled her eyes from the driver seat “So, those two are still pretending all the feelings are gone?” 

“Well, Buffy still is, I think Marty is done being subtle.” 

“Why did they break up again?” Amber asked, her and Buffy saw each other occasionally but weren't super close.

“It’s a long story.” Andi’s phone rang, “Speaking of long stories, T,J is calling.” 

Andi picked up the phone “Hello, T.J.” 

T.J began to speak “Andi, guess who used the potty today.” 

Andi quickly diverted the conversation “Sorry, T.J, I think Amber and I are in the mountains and we are disconnecting.” Andi quicky slammed her phone down.

Amber was surprised “geez Andi, that was a little harsh for you, I am so proud.” 

“I love kids, but T.J and Cyrus need to make some mommy blogger friends or something, I am okay with the occasional story but every day is a bit much.” 

“I think it’s cute, plus now at least T.J talks about his kids, it used to just be Cyrus and basketball, now he’s upgrading.” 

“He still talks about basketball too much trust me, I think him and Buffy had a 30 minute debate the other week over who still has the better basketball skills.” Andi recalled.

“Who won?” Amber asked.

“T.J had to change two poopy diapers mid debate, so I think Buffy?” Andi paused for a minute “But I think Cyrus declared it a draw, and then Emma had the great idea that they should have a match to decide.” 

Amber smiled “Some people just want to watch the world burn.” 

“And then T.J asked if Cyrus could order a custom team T.J onesie for the baby and an outfit for the toddler, so is anyone really winning?” 

Amber shrugged “I think we are, I got a great deal on this hotel.” 

Andi laughed to herself “Good, because I am ordering room service, and paying for the mini fridge.” 

Amber giggled “I call the useless tiny water bottle.”

“Then I get the tiny candy bar.”

“Deal.”


End file.
